


Making of a Badge

by CynicalMistrust



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalMistrust/pseuds/CynicalMistrust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Cas got his fake badge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making of a Badge

“Dammit, Cas.” Dean sighed and readjusted the camera. “Fix your tie.“

Castiel glanced down at himself, then back up at Dean with a confused tilt of his head. "What’s wrong with my tie?”

“You keep loosening it.”

“It’s constricting.” 

Dean slanted a look at Cas over the top of the camera, finally moving in front of the angel to fix his tie. Again. “Leave it alone for five minutes. And stop… Just look normal.”

Cas let out the closest thing to an exasperated sigh Dean had heard yet and tilted his head back, letting his tie be adjusted. 

Dean couldn’t help but let the backs of his fingers brush against the warm skin of Cas’ throat, taking much longer than was necessary to get the tie back into professional shape before returning to the camera. He gave Cas a moment to get ready before starting the countdown again. “One, two, three.” He snapped another picture and reflexively started to set it up for another take before seeing the display. This one had turned out… great. Cas hadn’t blinked or scowled and he didn’t look like he was about to be attacked. He could have passed for a professional FBI agent.

“Not bad, Crackerjack.” He printed out a few copies of the picture and set to work making Cas his very own FBI badge. He glanced up as Cas moved closer to watch over his shoulder.

“That’s not my name, Dean.”

“That’s the point.” Dean suppressed a sigh as he forged the fake signature. “Lying, Cas. We gotta work on your espionage skills.”

“Why? The truth should be sufficient.” 

Dean didn’t have to look to know Cas was about to argue his “righteousness will win” perspective, finishing the signature before turning towards the angel. “Just trust me, okay?” He held up the finished badge and offered it to Cas, waiting for the accepting nod before slipping it into a pocket with a quick smile. “Good. Let’s go.”


End file.
